Okamura Minami
|image = Img member008.jpg |caption = Okamura Minami, October 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 156cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Model |active = 2011-present |agency = SPROUT (2014-2016) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2017-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = TBA |generation = |debutsingle = TBA |join = June 9, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 27th Generation |join1 = March 6, 2017 |graduate1 = July 14, 2018 |days1 = 1 Year, 4 Months, 9 Days |acts = SunRisa, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, BEYOOOOONDS |blog = TBA }} Okamura Minami (岡村美波) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. She first joined Hello! Project as member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2017. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of SunRisa. Biography Early Life Okamura Minami was born on October 20, 2004 in Osaka, Japan. 2011-2016 Okamura has been a children's model since as early as 2011."WEBモデルやってます！" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2011-03-31. In early 2014, Okamura joined SunRisa, a local dance and vocal group in Osaka."♥　SunRisa 　♥" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2014-04-10."プロフィール" (in Japanese). SunRisa Official Site. (Archived) In August 2014, Okamura auditioned to become an exclusive model for the girls' fashion magazine Dream Girls,"ドリームガールズ　♪" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2014-08-28. and was one of the winners in the reader vote."うれしすぎること　♡" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2014-10-22. On October 7, 2016, she left SunRisa.https://twitter.com/SunRisa_oyakata/status/784330840037728256 2017 On March 6, it was announced that Okamura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei alongside Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, and Nakayama Natsume."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-03-06. She was introduced at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ on March 11. On September 12, she participated in a fanclub event at Midland Square Cinema 2 titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite!~ alongside Nishida Shiori, Eguchi Saya and Nakayama Natsume. 2018 On June 9, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ in Tokyo, it was announced that Okamura was selected alongside Maeda Kokoro and Yamazaki Yuhane to join the second new group which already included Takase Kurumi and Kiyono Momohime and would debut later in 2018.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. On July 3, Okamura participated in a fanclub event at Midland Square Cinema 2 titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 4~ alongside Hibi Marina, Doi Rena, and Matsunaga Riai. On October 19, the name of her group was revealed as Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. It was also announced that it would be part of the combined group BEYOOOOONDS alongside the group led by Ichioka named CHICA#TETSU and a third group formed by the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. Personal Life Family= She has an older sister. |-|Education= When Okamura joined Ame no Mori Kawa Umi, she was a second year middle school student. |-|Name Meaning= Okamura's given name, Minami, means "beauty" (美; mi) and "waves" (波; nami). |-|Nicknames= *'Miimi' (みいみ): Her nickname since she began modeling. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Okamura Minami (岡村美波) *'Nicknames:' Miimi (みいみ) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Osaka, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 156cmSeptember 2018 issue of BOMB gravure magazine. *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017-03-06: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2018-06-09: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Member *'Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Member Color:' TBA *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-2018) **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (2018-present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2017-03-06: Member |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Animal care, piano, Momochi monomane impression *'Hobbies:' Collecting stuffed teddy bears, cooking and making sweets *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop, Western music *'Favorite Sport:' Dance and watching rugby *'Favorite School Subject:' Science *'Motto:' Never Give Up! *'Favorite Food:' Chocolates, peaches, salmon, toro (fatty) salmon, onion salmon and terimayo grilled cheese salmon *'Least Favorite Food:' Avocados, celery and sweet bean paste *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Charm Point:' Her squishy cheeks *'Looks Up To:' Matsuura AyaBOMB gravure magazine (September 2018), Inoue Rei Publications Magazines *2014 Dream GiRls Vol.04 *2015 Dream GiRls Vol.08 *2015 Dream GiRls Vol.10 *2016 Dream GiRls Vol.15 Cover girl *2016 Dream GiRls Vol.14 Works Theater *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ Internet *2017- Hello! Project Station Trivia *She is a fan of Kobushi Factory member Inoue Rei and was able to meet her at the Idol Matsuri 2016 event.https://twitter.com/suica_haromo14/status/838749019836801025/video/1 *In 2013, she mentioned being a fan of Momoiro Clover Z member Sasaki Ayaka."うれしい～♪" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2013-02-16. *She bought a ticket and went to the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert on July 23, 2016."ハロコン ♪" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. 2016-07-23. *Her favorite artist is Selena Gomez, while her favorite female talent is Rola."みいみのプロフィール" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. *Her favorite movie is High School Musical."みいみのプロフィール" (in Japanese). Miimi's CAFE. *She can recite many chemical symbols and name over 150 countries and identify their flags. *Her happy moment was seeing her pet hedgehog caring for its babies. *Her dream was to become a "real idol". *She had previously met both Hibi Marina and Matsunaga Riai, while all three were active as models for Dream Girls magazine, before they joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *She dislikes and is scared of Obake. See Also *Gallery:Okamura Minami *List:Okamura Minami Discography Featured In *List:Okamura Minami Concert & Event Appearances *List:Okamura Minami Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Official Blog (Miimi's CAFE) (Deleted) *SunRisa Official Blog (Inactive) Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2017 Additions Category:2004 Births Category:October Births Category:Members from Osaka Category:Former local idols Category:Libra Category:Blood Type O Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:BEYOOOOONDS